1. Field of Art
This disclosure relates to systems and methods of searching and browsing contextual information, and specifically to searching and browsing a data store of data objects by displaying human-readable sentences that represent the relationships between the data objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an enterprise environment, information is stored in different data sources (e.g. applications, databases, directories), each having its own unique data structures. Much of the information in data sources across the enterprise infrastructure only makes sense in the context of relationships between data objects in the data structures. It is possible to collect the data objects in order to build a single datastore that lists the relationships between data objects. However, this complex web of inter-relationships is difficult to comprehend for a human being who is often the end user of such information. This problem is exacerbated for large enterprises that have hundreds of thousands of data objects, resulting in a gigantic spider-web of inter-relationships. As such, selecting a sub-set of information to display to the user and how to display it quickly becomes a challenging task.
Thus, there is lacking, inter alia, systems and methods of presenting data objects and their relationships to other data objects in a way that is easy to comprehend.